The present invention relates to a livestock feed and a feed additive containing safe natural materials having a weight gain effect and an improving effect of the health of livestock.
There are many problems to be solved in the field of livestock breeding, one of which is an economical loss caused by various diseases of livestock due to a deterioration of a sanitary environment. As a countermeasure against livestock diseases, especially caused by microbes, there have been applied various additives in feed such as synthetic antimicrobial or antibiotic substances, and vaccinations in livestock farms, but they have not been working efficiently against the various infectious diseases of livestock except in a few cases. Also excessive medication sometimes cause a reduction of productivity due to the unexpected side effects of the additives. Accordingly, there has been a need for some safe and labor-saving disease preventing measure, because of depreciation of commercial value of livestock products due to residual medicines therein.
It is almost impossible to resolve all the diseases of livestock farms by using vaccination and antibiotic medicines. If it could be done, it would require a large amount of expense and medicine. Also, there is another problem to be resolved on the side effects of medicines and residual medicines in the products, when those medicines are widely used.